gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dynamische Duette
|Nächste= }} Dynamische Duette 'ist die siebte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. ''Die Warblers haben den Nationalspokal der New Directions gestohlen und da sich die meisten Glee Cluber dem "Geheimbund des Superhelden"-Clubs angeschlossen haben, nehmen sie sich dem Fall an. Jake und Ryder führen ihren Streit wegen Marley fort, was sich zu einem ernsten Problem entwickelt, bei dem Jake ein Geheimnis über Ryder herausfindet. Finn setzt eine Aufgabe für Jake und Ryder sowie Kitty und Marley an, in dem er sie zusammentut und Songs in Superheldenkostümen singen lässt, bekannt als "Dynamische Duette", um sich besser kennenzuleren. Kitty tut zwar freundlich, versucht aber in Wahrheit nach wie vor Marley zu einer Bulimikerin zu machen. Nachdem Blaine einen Song mit den Warblers gesungen hat, zieht er es wegen Kurts Abwesenheit an der McKinley und ihrer Trennung in Erwägung, an die Dalton zurückzukehren. Handlung thumb|left|Treffen des Geheimbund der Superhelden-ClubsBlaine, in seiner neuen Identität als Nightbird, ruft zum ersten Treffen des Geheimbund der Superhelden-Clubs an der McKinley zusammen. Die Mitglieder sind Asian Persuasion (Tina), Blonde Chameleon (Sam), Tarantula Head (Joe), Sweet 'N' Spicy (Sugar), Queen Bee (Becky), The Human Brain (Brittany) und Dr. Y (Artie), wobei dieser klarmacht, dass er nicht Dr. X aus der X-Man-Reihe ist. Blaine ignoriert Tinas SMS auf seinem Nightphone, in der sie fragt, ob er schon mit Kurt gesprochen hat. Chai T (Dottie) unterbricht das Treffen und berichtet, dass der Nationalspokal entwendet und nur ein Laptop zurück gelassen wurde. Die Truppe eilt daraufhin in den Chorraum und findet auf besagtem Laptop eine Nachricht von einem verpixelten Jungen in einem Dalton-Blazer vor, der ihnen mitteilt, dass die Zeit der New Directions abgelaufen ist und sie nicht nur ihr Andenken an die Nationals sondern auch ihren Titel verlieren. thumb|Jake und Ryder buhlen um Marleys GunstJake will Marley gerade fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgeht, als Ryder dazu kommt und ihm mitteilt, dass er am Freitag schon mit ihr ausgeht und es nicht zulässt, dass Jake Marley verletzt. Die beiden fangen an sich gegenseitig mit Worten zu beleidigen und gehen dann aufeinander los, bis Finn dazu kommt und sie trennt. In der nächsten Glee Stunde stellt Finn Ryder und Kitty als neue Mitglieder des Club vor, womit sie für die Sectionals komplett wären. Nachdem Finn seine Idee für die Sectionals bekanntgegeben hat und alle dagegen sind, steht Blaine auf und teilt mit, dass er den Pokal, von dem Finn noch nicht einmal bemerkt hat, dass er gestohlen wurde, von den Warblern zurückholt. Finn holt sich Rat bei Shannon, die ebenfalls bei der Superheldenwoche mitmacht und The Beast Master ist, die ihm sagt, dass Clark Kent ein guter Mann war, aber Superman alle Menschen inspirtiert hat. thumb|left|HunterBlaine trifft in der Dalton Academy auf Sebastian, den er fälschlicher Weise für den Täter gehalten hat. Doch nachdem dieser versicherte, dass er es nicht gewesen sei, sondern der neue Kapitän der Warbler, betritt Blaine die Bibliothek, in der sich Hunter Clarington befindet. Dieser stellt sich ihm auch gleich vor und sagt ihm, dass er nicht wolle, dass eine Legende der Dalton in seinem Abschlussjahr dem Verliererteam angehöre und dass er will, dass Blaine an seine alte Schule zurück kommt. Die Warbler bitten Blaine mit ihnen einen Song zu singen zu Ehren der alten Zeiten und der Freundschaft untereinander. Sie singen gemeinsam den Song Dark Side. Blaine thumb|Blaine mit den Wablers während der Performancezieht währenddessen den Blazer der Dalton an, gibt ihn aber am ende des Lieder wieder zurück. Finn kommt in der nächsten Glee Stunde als Der Allmächtige Violinschlüssel und macht dem Club klar, dass sie nicht mehr eine Einheit sind und somit ihre Harmonie nicht mehr stimme. Er erinnert an The Avengerns, die alle starke Persönlichkeiten haben, aber nur zusammen ein Team sind. Um seine Idee der "Dynamic Duets" umzusetzen, sollen Jake und Ryder, sowie Kitty und Marley, zusammen singen. thumb|left|SupermanJake und Ryder nehmen beide die Identiät von Mega Stud an und performen zusammen Superman, wobei sie um Marley "kämpfen". Als der Song in einem Kampf zwischen beiden ausartet, nimmt Finn sie mit zu einem Gespräch und will das sie sich gegenseitig ihren "Kryptonit" mitteilen, um sich besser zu verstehen und was sie zusammen schweißen soll. Währenddessen ist Blaine sich nicht sicher, ob er vielleicht zu den Warblern zurückkehren sollte, weil dies sein "Geburtsrecht und sein Schickal" sind. Marley ist immer noch mit ihrem Körper unzufrieden und experimentiert mit Bulimie, da sie Angst vor dem engen Spandex Kostüm hat, doch Kitty motiviert sie weiter zu machen. thumb|Jake und Ryder gestehen sich ihre SchwächenIm Umkleideraum gibt Jake Ryder einen Zettel, auf dem seine Schwäche steht, doch Ryder will, dass er es ihm ins Gesicht sagt. Jake gibt zu, dass er ein Problem damit hat, dass viele ihn wegen seiner seiner Herkunft (zur Hälfte schwarz und jüdisch) aufziehen. Als Jake Ryder nun sagt, dass er dran sei, blockt dieser erst ab, aber Jake bringt ihn dazu es ihm zu sagen. Ryder wollte, dass Jake ihm sagt, was auf dem Zettel stand, weil er nicht lesen kann. thumb|left|Kitty macht Marley MutNachdem Marley ihr Superheldenkostüm angezogen hat, fragt Kitty (Femme Fatal) sie, was das WF auf ihrem Gürtel bedeutet. Marley antwortet mit Wall Flower (Mauerblümchen), weil das ist wie sie sich fühlt. Kitty gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass es nicht mehr so sein muss und macht ihr Mut sich zu verändern und sagt das WF nun für Women Fierce stehe, worauf die beiden Holding Out For a Hero performen. Am Ende fällt Brittany auf, dass Blaine fehlt und Finn verkündet, dass dieser sich entschieden hat, wieder an die Dalton Academy zu gehen, was Artie damit kommentiert, dass Blaine sich für die "dunkle Seite" entschieden habe. thumb|Ryder bei seinem TestAuf Jakes Tipp hin, dass Ryder nicht lesen kann, nimmt Finn ihn mit zu einem Test mit, bei welchem sich herausstellt, dass Ryder Legastheniker ist. Ryder erklärt Finn hinterher, dass er immer gedacht hat, er wäre dumm und jeder ihm gesagt hat, er müsse nur mehr lernen, dann würde es besser werden. Damit habe er schon sehr lange gelebt und hat sich dafür geschämt. Finn sagt ihm, dass er das nicht muss und die Glee Kids hinter ihm stehen werden. Ryder bedankt sich und bekommt erklärt, dass der Dank Jake gerichtet sein müsse. thumb|left|Konfrontation in der CafeteriaIn der Cafeteria unterhält sich Jake mit Mrs. Rose und macht ihr ein Kompliment aufgrund ihres Aussehens, wobei sie ihm verrät ihm, dass sie drei Kilo abgenommen hat und Marley unentwegt von ihm spricht. Jake entgegnet, dass er seine Chance hatte und diese vermasselt habe, doch sie überzeugt ihn davon, dass es nie zu spät ist etwas zu ändern, wobei sie sich als Beispiel nimmt. Sie wird daraufhin von Bobby Surette und Phil Lipoff beleidigt, so dass Jake sich für sie einsetzt. Als noch mehr Footballer dazustoßen, erscheint Ryder und stellt sich auf Jakes Seite. Es tauchen noch ein paar andere New Direction-Mitglieder, sowie Becky, auf und machen ebenfalls klar, dass sie zu Jake stehen, was die Footballspieler den Rückzug antreten lässt. thumb|Puck auf dem Hollywood BoulevardIn Los Angeles arbeitet Puck als Superheld (The Pucker Man) am Hollywood Boulevard, den er als "die gewaltigste Bremsspur, die Los Angeles in der Unterhose trägt" bezeichnet und lässt sich mit Touristen fotografieren. Jake ruft ihn an und erklärt, dass es da ein Mädchen, Marley, gibt, das er mag, aber nicht weiß, wie er mit ihr umgehen soll. Puck rät ihm immer cool zu bleiben, da er, anders als die anderen "Lima Loser", übermächtiges Puckerman-Testosteron hat, das die Schule mit "Puckerman-mäßigen Pheromonen vollpumpt" und Jake ihr einen Hauch davon rüber schicken soll, wonach es nur noch Abwarten und Kaffee trinken heißt. Puck garantiert ihm, dass Marley in ein paar Wochen um Jake betteln wird, da er so auch Terri Hatcher bekommen hat und erinnert ihn daran, kein Arsch zu sein, aber auch nicht aufzugeben. thumb|left|Sam versucht Blaine abzuhalten, an die Dalton zu wechselnSam versucht Blaine davon abzuhalten an die Dalton zurückzukehren doch dieser erklärt ihm, dass er ein schlechter Mensch sei zbd er erzählt ihm von seinem Seitensprung und dass er findet, dass Kurt dies nicht verdient hat und er sich somit selber bestrafen würde. Sam bittet ihn sich selber zu vergeben und zusammen performen sie den Song Heroes. Die beiden gehen auf Mission an die Dalton und holen sich ihren Nationalspokal zurück und hinterlassen nur den Blazer von Blaine mit der Notiz "nein danke". Am nächsten Tag kommt Ryder zu Marley und will ihr Date für Freitag absagen, da er an diesem Tag lernen will. Kitty kommt hinzu und versucht Marley zu verunsichern, doch diese nimmt allen Mut zusammen und geht zu Jake und fragt ihn nach einem Date für Freitag, dem er zustimmt. Zurück an der McKinley überreichen Sam und Blaine den Pokal an Finn und einen Superheldengürtel mit Geschenken, worunter sich auch ein Notenschlüssel befindet. Alle sind sich einig das Finn der: 'Vereiner des Glee Clubs' ist. thumb|Some Nights Am Ende performen alle zusammen den Song Some Nights und akzeptieren damit Kitty als neues Mitglied. Superhelden *Blaine Anderson als Nightbird (Parodie auf Nightwing aus den DC Comics) *Tina Cohen-Chang als Asian Persuasion *Sam Evans als Blonde Chameleon *Joe Hart als Tarantula Head *Sugar Motta als Sweet 'N' Spicy *Becky Jackson als Queen Bee *Brittany Pierce als The Human Brain *Artie Abrams als Dr. Y (Parodie auf Professor X von X-Men) *Ryder Lynn als Mega Stud *Jake Puckerman als Mega Stud *Kitty Wilde als Femme Fatale (korrigierend Fatal Fatale; Parodie auf Catwoman aus den DC Comics) *Marley Rose als Woman Fierce (ursprünglich Wall Flower; Parodie auf Wonder Woman aus den DC Comics) *Finn Hudson als Der Allmächtige Violinschlüssel *Noah Puckerman als The Pucker Man *Shannon Beiste als The Beast Master Verwendete Musik *Dark Side' von ''Kelly Clarkson, gesungen von Blaine Anderson mit Dalton Academy Warblers *'Superman' von R.E.M., gesungen von Jake Puckerman und Ryder Lynn *'Holding Out For a Hero' von Bonnie Tyler, gesungen von Marley Rose und Kitty Wilde mit New Directions *'Heroes' von David Bowie, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Sam Evans *'Some Nights' von FUN., gesungen von New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Grant Gustin' als Sebastian Smythe *'Nolan Gerard Funk' als Hunter Clarington *'Trisha Rae Stahl' als Millie Rose *'Pamela Chan' als Dottie Kazatori *'Ryan Heinke' als Brett Bukowski *'Daniel Curtis Lee' als Phil Lipoff *'Jesse Luken' als Bobby Surette *'Curt Mega' als Nick *'Riker Lynch' als Jeff *'Dominic Barnes' als Trent *'Eddy Martin' als Thad *'Titus Makin Jr.' als David *'Jon Hall' als Warbler *'Joseph Haro' als Warbler *'Steven Styler '''als Warbler *'Cooper Rowe''' als Warbler *'Ian Gilligan' als Eli.C *'Marie Delage' als französische Touristin *'Sebastian Stella '''als französischer Tourist *'Jodi Harris''' als Mrs. Penkala Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Chris Colfer' als Kurt Hummel *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Lea Michele' als Rachel Berry *'Matthew Morrison' als Will Schuester *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang Trivia *Die Folge hatte 4.62 Millionen Zuschauer in Amerika.thumb *Das Glee-Logo in der Introkarte erinnert an das Bat-Signal. *Anstatt nur auf spätere Szenen zu schneiden, bietet diese Folge mehrere Szenenübergänge in einer Zeichnung im "Comic"-Stil. *Das ist die erste Folge, in der Will abwesend ist. *Es ist die zweite Folge, in der die New York-Seite nicht erscheint. *Kitty erzählt Marley, dass ihr alter Ego "Femme Fatale" ist, was auf französich "Frauenmörderin" bedeutet, doch Marley, meint, dass es das nicht tut, da es "verhängnisvolle Frau" heißt. *Pucks Zeile zu Jake: "Don´t be a dick (Sei kein Arsch)" wurde weggelassen, als die Folge in England ausgestrahlt wurde. *John Kubicek von BuddyTV liebte die Superheldenkostüme der New Directions und nannte sie "urkomisch und völlig Emmy-würdig". Quelle Kulturelle Referenzen *Finn erwähnt "The Avengers". *Blaine referiert "X-Men 2". *Sam macht eine Imitation von Bane aus dem Film "The Dark Knight Rises". *Die Folge verweist in vielerlei Hinsicht auf die alte Batman-Serie aus den 60ern. Zum Beispiel wird bei den Übergängen zwischen den Szenen ein Symbol benutzt, die Hintergrundmusik erinnert an Neal Heftis Batman-Melodie, Sound-Effekt Titelkarte und bunte Kostüme. *Ryder sagt Finn, dass er wie Yoda, ein Charakter aus "Star Wars". Finn antwortet darauf "Einen Deal wir haben?". Fehler *Als Finn seine Rede hält, verschwindet sein Marker an seinem Gürtel und taucht auf. *Während Blaine und Sam mit der Trophäe davon rennen, fängt die Tür, die Hunter und Sebastian geöffnet haben, an, sich zu öffnen und zu schließen, obwohl sie niemand berührt. *Kitty sagt Marley, dass sie, wie sie, Gefahr lief zuzunehmen, sich aber selbst zum Übergeben bringen ihr geholfen hat. In der vorherigen Folge, Glease, antwortet sie jedoch auf Marleys Frage, ob sie sich selbt zum Übergeben bringt, dass sie es würde, wenn sie das "Fettgen" hätte, es also nicht tut. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4